memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Negh'Var warship
The Negh'Var warship was the largest class starship known to operate in the Klingon Empire during the late 24th century. History In 2372, the , which was a vessel of this type, was the flagship of the Klingon Imperial Fleet. While under the command of General Martok, she led the Klingon Empire's invasion of the Cardassian Union around stardate 49011. She thereafter fought an action at Deep Space 9, where she was able to breach the station's shields long enough to transport several troops aboard. ( ) In the mirror universe, the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance utilized the same design, referred to simply as a cruiser, in the construction of the Regent's flagship. ( ) In Q's anti-time future, the was attacked by two of these attack cruisers while in the Devron system. The crew of the ''Pasteur was saved by the , after destroying one of the Klingon vessels.'' ( ) In alternate timeline, Korath had multiple vessels of this general type at his disposal. ( ) Technical data The Negh'Var warship was one of the largest and most formidable ships in the Empire. ( , etc.) The mirror universe design of this vessel was capable of attaining speeds up to warp 9 and was equipped with escape shuttles. ( ) Physical arrangement The outboard plan of the Negh'Var warship design incorporated the same basic shape and classic lineage dating back over two hundred years; indeed, sharing a strong resemblance to the era's attack cruiser. The bridge module was separated from the main body by a thick neck that flared towards the aft of the ship into the forward-swept wings, which were reinforced by raised supports and contained the ship's embedded warp nacelles. Contained within these wings were the ship's impulse engines. Below the primary hull were two weapons pods. A triangular superstructure was located on the dorsal section of the ship contained the ship's daughtercraft. The ship was also outfitted with several spikes, located on the aft of the triangular superstructure and warp nacelles. ( , etc.) s weapon pods could also be used as auxiliary nacelles.}} At least two design variations were conceived for this class found in alternate timelines. In the first variant, seen in Q's anti-time future, occurring during the late 24th century, the ''Negh'Var design the ventral weapon pods were removed, additional "spike"- or "antennae"-like structures were placed on the bow of the ship and on the forward part of the nacelle tips, and two "fin" or "fang"-like structures protruded from the ventral section of the bow on the below bridge module.'' ( ) The second variant, seen in an alternate 2404 timeline, shared components of both the original and first variant designs, possessing the former's weapons pod and the latter's "spikes" and "fins". ( ) Tactical systems Heavily armed, the Negh'Var warship were equipped with several disruptor emplacements. The original design had an emplacement located at the tips of the pods located on the underside of the ship’s belly. This class was also equipped with a cloaking device. ( ) In one possible future timeline variant, this class could easily outgun an hospital ship, yet were heavily outgunned themselves by the counterpart of the era. This design had disruptor placements aft tips of the primary hull, two outboard disruptors at the front of both wing tips (fore of nacelles), a forward emitter located below the main bridge and several emitters located along the forward baseline of the ship and one on the ventral center of the ship. This variant was also equipped with a cloaking device. ( ) In a second possible future timeline variant, disruptor fire from one of these vessels was essentially ineffective against Starfleet ablative generator-deployed hull armor. This class was also relatively inferior in firepower to the uprated . ( ) In the mirror universe, this design was described by Intendant as being "quick and powerful", however, were not without their weaknesses; specifically, their targeting systems could be easily fooled. Additionally, the ship proved to be unable to lock onto an enemy vessel attacking from close proximity. ( ) This class was not initially equipped with a cloaking device, but briefly acquired one in 2375 after one was stolen by Quark and Rom from the , a prime universe Klingon Bird-of-Prey. Rom was successful in installing the cloak, but in doing so performed an act of sabotage, which resulted in the loss of all primary systems on the ship coinciding with the disengaging of the cloak. ( ) and , which depicted Klingon-Cardassian Alliance vessels, namely the Vor'cha-class and vessels, equipped with cloaks.}} Ships of the class ;Named: * ;Unnamed: * Unnamed Negh'Var warships ** Regent's flagship Appendices Appearances * ** (modified) * ** ** ** (Regent's flagship) ** (display graphic) ** (display graphic) ** (Regent's flagship) * ** (display graphic) ** (modified) Background The designation for this class can be read briefly on an okudagram appearing in several episodes of DS9 and VOY, which reads "Negh'Var warship". In "All Good Things..." it was simply referred to as an attack cruiser. Studio model The Negh'Var was a modification of the "future Klingon ship" studio model used in "All Good Things...", which was designed by Rick Sternbach and build by Gregory Jein, itself being a modified version of the model. http://www.ricksternbach.com/tngships.html The molds of the Vor'cha model were modified and used for construction of the new ship. Its ancestry can be seen in the center part of the hull which is identical to to the Vor'cha. According to Sternbach: "An alternate timeline upgrade of the Vor'cHa was called for in the story, and so some proposed modifications were made to the original attack cruiser sketch, suggesting new hardware bits that could be attached to the existing filming miniature. These mods were drawn up in March of 1994, with the same basic styling, hopefully looking different enough to say it was a new design. The word came though that the producers wanted a somewhat more radical take on the cruiser, so another sketch followed (our producers always liked lots of options)."http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2009/03/12/klingon-negh-var-transmission-point-sternbach/ A separate port wingtip section was built and used to show that piece being blown off in the episode. In this finish the model has been on tour once in the 1996 LA Star Trek Convention. Although originally intended to make an one-time appearance, the appeal of the model was such that it was brought back in a modified version as the Negh'Var for DS9. For the later appearances, the bow fins and the nacelle spikes were removed, the long frontal antenna feature was shortened and pods on the bottom of the wings were added to the original model. Another modification was the change in color scheme from somewhere between the dark green of the Bird-of-Prey and the light gray of the Enterprise-D (the color scheme for the Vor'cha), back to Klingon dark green. This model also appeared as the Regent's flagship in the mirror universe. In spite that it was referenced in the script as the "Klingon flagship we saw in "Way of the Warrior", the design appeared to be several times larger in scale. As with "The Way of the Warrior", both Gary Hutzel and Glenn Neufeld worked on the visual effects for "Shattered Mirror", the first episode the Regent's flagship appeared in. Since the episode had five times the effects budget of a normal show, a huge battle scene was created for the climax of the episode, so it was felt that it would be time-effective to bring in both visual effects supervisors. For the battle sequence between the and the Klingon flagship, it was necessary to create a massive ship that would completely dwarf the Defiant. The only suitable model the effects team had was the Negh'Var, however, the problem was that the Negh'Var model was only slightly bigger than the Defiant model, two and a half feet long, but to achieve the appropriate shots, the model for the Klingon flagship would need to be roughly twenty-five times larger than the Defiant model, over 60 feet long. Since creating such a model that size was not a viable option, Neufeld got approval from the producers to modify the battle sequence slightly. Originally, the Defiant had flown all around the Klingon ship, but Neufled changed it so that the Defiant only goes in close to the underbelly of the ship. This allowed model maker Tony Meininger to construct a twenty-five foot model of the underside of the ship only, which was then for extreme close-ups photographed in the standard way with the Defiant model (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion). A smaller seven foot ventral side model was also constructed for the same forced perspective purposes, but then for medium range shots. The model eventually became a CGI mesh that incorporated both the elements of its TNG and DS9 versions to become another future variant in "Endgame". The smaller seven foot ventral side studio model, which measured 84x68x13 inches, was eventually sold in It's A Wrap! sale and auction for $7,500 US. A white foam core camera test model of the Negh'Var, which measured 24x29.5x7 inches and was used in the production of "All Good Things...", sold for $885.00 US. The original studio model itself, measuring 33x24 inches, was listed in Christies' 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction as . The catalog estimate for the lot was $4,000 to $6,000; it ultimately sold on 7 october 2006 for $22,000 (26,400 with premium). Technical Manual The following specifications, which describes this vessel as a Negh'Var-class warship, comes exclusively from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual: * Production Base: Qo'noS Orbital Factory Base. * Type: Heavy Carrier. * Accommodation: 2,500 plus flight crew and troops. * Power Plant: Two M/A warp system; four impulse systems. * Dimensions: Length, 682.32 meters; beam, 470.09 meters; height, 136.65 meters. * Mass: 4,310,000 metric tonnes. * Performance: Warp 9.6. * Armament: Twenty ship-mounted disruptor cannons; one large forward disruptor; four torpedo launchers. Apocrypha *According to the non-canon Decipher customizable card game, the future Negh'Var type that appeared in "All Good Things..." was identified as a Voodieh-class. *In the video game Star Trek: The Next Generation - Birth of the Federation, this vessel is designated as a "strike cruiser" and was primarily a torpedo platform used in long-range assaults against starbases and outposts and for planetary assaults. However, in the Star Trek: Armada series of PC games, they are referred to as battleships, and possess more standard armaments. External links * * * de:Negh'Var-Klasse ja:ネグヴァー級 Category:Klingon starship classes